Rock
by 16forever
Summary: Seto Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp, and a rock.


♦♦♦♦

Today was just one of those work days. You know the kind, the type that is so full of anxiety that it takes every fiber, chemical compound, and cell not to blow a gasket and seriously harm anybody that dares to come within a close proximity. And when asked

"How was your day?"

All you can answer is "It was work. Nothing special."

The weather was mocking Seto Kaiba as he rode along gloomily in his limo. As far as he was concerned, the weather was supposed to conform to his mood, not openly display the fact he could not control the weather. Yesterday, when Kaiba Corp stock went up two points, the weather was dreary, and rainy. The type of day where you want to sit at home and do nothing but feel bad for yourself. But today, when the CEO did not get his way in a minor business deal, the weather had to be completely sunny, with flowers, rainbows and butterflies dancing joyfully, scorning his rotten mood.

"_Hello sunshine" _the day seemed to say, _"Remember that completely condescending businessman you had to be confronted by and therefore lost thousands of dollars in a deal you could have retired on? I think it's terrific!" _

"Hardly" Kaiba spat back at nobody in particular, typing away madly on his laptop, and with a glare, ordering his limo driver to go faster.

Without warning, the limo halted to a stop, giving Kaiba a sore shoulder from the pressure of the locked seatbelt. The familiar sound of breaking glass could be heard somewhere near the back seat, switching Kaiba from angry to infuriated.

"What are you doing!" Kaiba barked harshly at his poor innocent driver, "What happened!"

"Children Master Kaiba" the limo driver explained while hurrying to unbuckle is seatbelt, "somebody threw a rock though the back window"

Glancing back, Kaiba found he had not even noticed the glass breaking came form _his_ car. But the CEO was too focused on slaughtering the perpetrator who even _dared_ to break a black glass tinted window that to thank his lucky stars the stone did not hit him square in the head.

This was the last straw. Kaiba was about to openly display his built up anger on the wretched child who had the audacity to bother him on such a wretched day. Getting out of his vehicle, a deafening 'click' could be heard as he pushed roughly on the edge of the now dented door, effectively slamming it closed.

Right outside his car a young boy stood as if waiting for the CEO, a look of unexplainable fear plastered on his face when he saw just how big the man was.

Kaiba gripped the brat's ribcage, squeezing tightly as if to cause the most pain possible and threw his slender body up against the car with all the force he had. The child's' head hit the top of the car with a 'thunk' and a small whimper could be heard from the moving being beneath him, but even worse was the intense pain in the small kid's back after feeling sharp broken glass shatter close to his spine.

"What on earth was that all about and who in the world are you? Just what the heck are you doing? That's a new car and that rock you threw is going to cost a lot of money."

The child's pupils grew in size as fear shot threw the child's body, and though utterly terrified, the boy gathered up all the courage he had and tried his best to apologize.

"Please mister…please I'm sorry…"

If possible, the rich CEO's face turned to a completely new level of rage; it took every muscle in his body to not beat the kid until he was just a broken speed bump in the road for another car to find. His exasperation had reached his limit.

"Sorry! You throw a rock into my limo and all you can say is…sorry! I show you just how sorry you can be after I take your _sorry _behind to the state court house and make you pay double for every penny of damage you cost me!"

"I'm so sorry" the boy continued, trembling as tears now formed in his eyes and openly rolled down his cheeks, "I threw the brick because no one else would stop!"

"You picked the wrong person to stop kid," Kaiba said through clenched teeth, raising a closed fist directed at the kid's face, one hand still holding him up again the car "that little stunt you pulled just insured you never to see daylight again!"

Seeing the action, the boy instinctively shot his hands up over his face, closing his eyes and slumping his head down as far as if could go, as if he were a turtle trying to hide in his shell, "Please sir, its my brother. Would you help me get him back in his wheelchair? He is hurt, and is too heavy for me."

Glancing up over the roof of the car, the blue eyed brunette did indeed see another kid, similar in appearance, lying on the ground withering in apparent pain. Unexplainable emotions rushed though the CEO's body at that point, realizing it could be his own brother in that chair, just waiting for someone to pick him up. Not yet over his rage toward the kid, Kaiba threw him to the side, the child's small body skidding a few inches, and scraping his arms and legs before he abruptly stood to his feet, preparing for any other sudden blows.

Turning on his heel, Kaiba opened the door and got into the limo, keeping his gaze forward, as not to look at the kid he just threw. Looking at his driver, Kaiba shot icicle stares at the man before speaking.

"There is a kid lying on the ground, go put him in his chair"

♦♦♦♦

Upon returning home, Seto went straight into his office, slamming the door closed. Hours later Mokuba came in inquiring to what his 'Big Brother' was doing.

"I'm working on a new design" Seto said not tearing his gaze away from his work.

"Another duel disk?" the younger asked tilting his head slightly to the side, slowly making his way to climb on his brother's lap.

"No. A new wheel chair, one that will not tip over so easily"

♦♦♦♦

Read and review folks! And I shall update _Tender Warrior_ for y'all.


End file.
